


The Mad Queen

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose Your Own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decides which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you? This is a work in progress. Please check back for future updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You decided to stop playing it so safe and to grow a pair of Lady balls and adventure out on your own. You weren't going to be a meek little kitten any more. Besides, you needed to build your confidence and- "Oh, ow." you squeaked as a man full on walked into you causing you to smack your face into his chest. The man held his hands on your shoulders. "Oh, jeez, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going-" He immediately began to apologize as he made sure neither of you were going to fall over.

You steadied yourself in your heels and looked up to see who it was. "Oh, hey!" Ryan said as he dropped his hands to his sides. "You're the new employee. Oh wow, so I saw the animation that you did with Halo. It was awesome!" He said. "Thanks, my names Y/N, you're Ryan right?" You knew damn well who most everyone was, but you still wanted to be polite. "Yeah. Hey, I really am sorry about almost murdering you. It's a terrible curse I have." He joked.

It was really refreshing to be on your own, and not relying on others to meet new people. It was made a whole lot easier because the more people you met, and the more you talked to people you began to realize that everyone was very laid back and very easy to talk to. "So did you really make out with a stuffed puma?" You asked. "Oh, jeez.. Is that what I am known for here? Ryan The Puma Guy." He quipped. You were laughing so hard. It felt so fantastic to laugh and joke, to be yourself and not have to be so serious all of the time. 

"Oh, Ryan you will forever be infamously immortalized as The Mad King." You were grinning.

"Ah yes, fear me puny mortals!" He laughed evilly and a few people turned to look over at the two of you. "Whelp, that was just a little embarrassing." He laughed "So did you come here by yourself?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh, no I came here with Joel, Ray, Micheal and Lindsay. They met me at my apartment to give me a ride. But I figured I would try and brave it on my own once I got in here." You explained.

"And that's about the time where I almost murdered you. Talk about timing." he laughed. 

"Well, I was going to try and mingle with people and see about finding someone to dance with." You had a devilish look on your face and you could see his realization sink in.

"Ah, I see. So this entire thing was a ruse to make me feel bad for 'bumping into you' and this is where you guilt trip me into to showing you my horrible White Boy dance moves." He was smiling.

"You've found me out!" You gasped jokingly.

"Well, jokes on you because my dance moves are Golden!" He was beaming. "So, shall we?" he asked straightening is suit jacket and undoing his button so it would hang open.

"Let's do this. But I warn you, my White Boy dance moves are gonna blow you out of the water." You said taking his arm. 

"Challenge accepted." He said as he led you to the dance floor. Though it was a Formal Attire event, most of the music gave it a Night Club feel. There was already a huge crowd out on the dance floor. He led you over to where Lindsay and Michael and a few others were dancing. You slid your arm from his and he turned to stand in front of you. He looked almost as nervous as you felt.

Do you:

Serve him first in an epic dance battle.[(Free Edgar!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3443738/chapters/13615486)

Let him serve you first. (Keep Edgar caged.)

 

[Let me know which one you would like to see. I hope you enjoy, I'm trying to keep up with all of the requests. Keep 'em coming! P.S. ... All of these puns and references XD] 

 


	2. Free Edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to Free Edgar and flaunt your confidence, let's see how it paid off!

You slid your arm from his and he turned to stand in front of you. He looked almost as nervous as you felt.   
Deciding not to let the Mad King get the best of you, it was time to throw down.   
You stepped back a bit and gave it your best. You started off with your infamous washing machine impersonation. Your hips gyrated in a circle while your arms did the hula. Michael, Lindsay and Ray, as well as a few others noticed you serving Ryan and started clapping a cheering. “Hey Ryan,” you called, “this is going to be your career when I take over your position as animator!” You called out as you spin around and down making a scuba motion while going down a drain.  
“Oh shit son! You just got SERVED!” Michael exploded. Ryan looked decently impressed as you stepped back. He took his Jacket off his shoulders and hung it on a nearby chair. He made the motion of pulling a ripcord on a lawn mower. “Hey Y/N,” he called, “you better be careful or you might have an accident.” He shimmied forward making the motion of running over something with a lawn mower, and shimmied back repeating it. You couldn't help but laugh and tried to keep a straight face while everyone was in uproar around you. You waited while the song changed to get the tempo and then began your shopping cart jig. You began picking invisible items off a shelf. “Hey Ryan,” you called, “this is you looking for a new job!” The people around you lost it, the cheered and clapped.  
“Rekt!” Ray yelled and was patting Ryan on the back. Ryan shook your hand and couldn't stop laughing. You were shaking with nervousness. Ryan leaned in so you could hear him “After that, drinks are on me” he said and you made your way over to the bar. You got a shot of vodka and then the bartender handed you a glass of champagne.   
Ryan walked with you to the upper deck where you could gawk at people from above. You had been chatting about high poly rigs but for the life of you you couldn't manage to pay attention to what he was saying. You must have been smiling like an idiot, but you couldn't help but watch his lips. His smile was so sexy and hearing him talk tech was even better. You noticed he had crows feet at the corners of his eyes when he smiled. You were a huge fan and crushing hard on Ryan.  
He tilted his head to the side giving you a concerned look.   
“What's wrong?” Ryan asked.  
“Huh, what do you mean?” You asked confused  
“Well, I mean…” He started then stopped.  
“I'm sorry Ryan, I couldn't help myself, I just kept getting lost in your incredible smile.” You admitted and then immediately covered your mouth. “Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I can't believe I just admitted that, you're a married man!” You whispered.   
“Woah hey, nothing to be sorry about.” He said holding up his left hand. There was no wedding ring and no pale skin on his finger. “We got divorced a couple months ago, she felt she was settling with me.” He said shrugging.   
“She's an idiot.” You blurted. He laughed really hard at your honesty. “You're really honest aren't you?” He joked.  
“Ryan I'm sorry, I've only had this Champagne, I'm usually not so blunt.” You said setting you empty glass on a nearby table.   
“Now I'm embarrassed, and incredibly nervous.” You said turning back to him catching him checking out your ass. “And now I am equally embarrassed.” He said looking at you. You felt your face flushing.   
“Were you just checking out my ass?”   
“Uh… I definitely was.” He laughed and you couldn't help but laugh. “I'm almost twice your age, I doubt I'm even in your league.” He teased.  
“You don't look 50+. Hell, you’re only ten or so years older than me.” You quipped.   
“You are really putting the moves on me, you must want me pretty bad.” He teased again.   
You felt you face flushing even brighter. “I didn't think I could get much more red, any more and I am going to catch on fire.” You said sheepishly. Ryan placed his hand gently on your waist and pulled you close, inches from him your hand resting on his chest. He leaned in next to your ear.  
“Are you trying to tell me I'm making you hot?” He whispered and then gently kissed your neck. You stifled a moan as you exhaled your hand grasping his shirt.   
“Yes.” You gasped feeling goosebumps rise across your skin.   
Your eyes closed softly as you felt his lips kiss softly on your neck and shoulder. His lips moved up and across your jaw and hovered just above your lips, brushing them softly. Your mouth opened slightly as you exhaled and he pulled you into a soft kiss. Your teeth caught his lower lip and pulled gently as he pulled away. You gazed at each other for a moment, you were practically panting. You watched a smile slowly creeping onto his face.   
“Why'd you stop?” You breathed.  
“Good question.” He said looking around for a moment at the crowd down stairs. “Even though it is completely empty up here, there is a couple thousand people down there.” He said.  
“That made me incredibly horny.” You admitted.  
“I have an idea, follow me.” He said leading the way. You followed him closely as he took you to the third floor and past a guard who nodded. He knocked on a black door at the end of the hallway.   
Adam opened up the door. “Hey Ryan,”  
“Hey Adam,” he greeted, “Y'all can take your hour break, they have myself and Y/N taking over for your break.”   
“An hour?” Adam gleamed, “hell yeah, let's go.” He said motioning Miles to follow.   
The two men left and Ryan let her into the Sound Box and locked the door behind him. You looked at the large audio panel and out the tilted glass. “It's a one way mirror, you can't see inside.” Ryan said.   
You turned to him and noticed he was definitely not hiding he was checking out your body. You motioned him to sit in the rolly chair and he obliged. You reached behind you and grabbed your bow and pulled on it. Undoing your lacing you began to pull down your dress. His eyes were locked on you and you watched as he fidgeted, his pants becoming uncomfortable. You pulled the dress down past your waist and he reached out touching your breasts. The dress fell to your feet and his eyes dropped to your pussy.   
“No panties.” He smiled as you grabbed his hand and placed a finger on your labia.  
“Holy shit.” He slipped a finger between your slick labia.   
He looked to you as you bit your lip, he moved a finger over your clit and you felt your legs get weak. You moved to undo his button up shirt and tie and he removed his shoes pants and boxers. His cock was rock hard and quite a bit bigger than you expected. You were probably gasping like a fish at the sight of it has he gently pulled you forward. He sat down on the chair and you straddled him. You hovered above him looking nervous.   
“We can go slow.” He said as he inserted a finger into your pussy. You moaned and leaned down kissing him passionately.   
“I'm struggling to go slow.” You said breaking the kiss and lowering yourself. He removed his finger and held your waist, not making any attempt to push down. You positioned his cock and lowered yourself slowly. You had never claimed to have an incredibly tight pussy, but his cock was definitely stretching your pussy. You managed to lower yourself a little past halfway down his cock and he was already beginning to push on your cervix.   
You decided to just lower yourself the rest of the way and you gasped in pain and pleasure at how deep he was stretching your pussy, not to mention his girth.   
“You're not a Virgin are you?” He asked concerned.   
“No why do you ask?” You questioned.  
“Well I know I'm a little above average, but you are just, wow, smaller than I've ever had.” He said and brought his hand up “and my next question would be are you on your period?” He asked showing fresh blood on his hand.  
“Oh my god, no. I know I'm not because I'm on birth control.” You were embarrassed and started to get up but he stopped you.  
“Hey relax, I probably just tore your hymen. Back to my first question, you have in fact had vaginal sex with a male or dildo before?”  
“Yes, but I never had the ‘bloody painful cherry pop’ that everyone talks about.” You admitted.  
“Which is totally natural, not all women have a closed or small hymen. Did you feel a pop or any pain just now.”   
“Yeah, a little..” You whispered and felt you lip begin to quiver.   
“Hey, take a deep breath. It's nothing to get upset over.” He said rubbing your arms softly. “Is it starting to burn?” He asked and you nodded your head.  
“We can stop, I don't want to hurt you.”  
“No.” You protested, ”I don't want to stop, but is it going to hurt worse?”  
“Honestly it may at first, but it the pain usually goes away after a couple of minutes and you'll start to not feel it. But again, we can go your pace and stop at any time.”  
“Okay.” You whispered and took a deep breath and lifted yourself up a bit and back down witch a wince. Feeling his lips on your collarbone helped distract from the pain. He reached down and gently played with your clit and you moaned softly. You began a slow rhythm of moving up and down on him and he made sure to keep you distracted with his hand and mouth. Soon you were riding him faster and deeper. His thumb more rough on your clit. You felt yourself close to orgasm and he noticed as you slowed allowing him to play with you clit more. Your fingers gripped his shoulders as you orgasmed. Moaning softly as you twitched on top of him.  
He pulled you in for a gentle kiss. You were panting and your face was definitely red.   
“Can we try a different position, I'm not sure my legs can do that again they feel like jello.”  
“Of course,” he said, “just take it easy getting up and please don't be embarrassed about the blood.”   
You slowly lifted yourself off of him and to a step back. Not only was blood all over your thighs and abdomen, but it was all over Ryan as well. “Wow.”   
“It's alright, come here.” He said standing and motioning her to a table in the back. He helped you hop up onto the table and positioned your butt just a little over the edge.  
“Perfect height.” You said feeling him in between your legs.  
“Yes it is, and this position may allow me to go deeper than when you were on top of me, so just let me know if I need to stop or slow down okay?” He said.  
“Okay.” You said and he began slowly pushing his cock inside you. He was slow and gentle and it was making you fidget. You moved your hand down to your pussy and began playing and you listened to him groan as your pussy clenched around him. “Faster and harder.” You breathed and he hesitated for a moment before picking up his pace. He wasn't going deeper and it was driving you crazy. “Ryan, deeper please!” You begged and he pulled on your waist as he thrust into you. You cried out as you felt and heard an audible pop, the pain shot up your stomach. He watched you intently waiting for you to say stop as he continued to thrust.   
“Don't stop!” You gasped and he groaned in pleasure at your response. He continued thrusting as hard and fast as he could. The pain quickly washed away with each thrust.   
“Oh fuck.” You repeated as he thrust harder.   
He was groaning and clearly aroused at the noises you made. “I'm gonna come,” you managed he lifted your legs up and kept his pace without missing a beat. This felt even tighter and you moaned in ecstasy as the orgasm rippled through your body. He continued to thrust as he was close to orgasm himself. You bit your lip softly as you watched him thrust into you. There was something about the innocence in your look that sent him over the edge. He thrust as he continued to come inside you, before one final thrust. He held his cock deep inside you as he gripped your legs catching his breath. As he slowly pulled his cock out you sat up and began kissing him hungrily. He moaned with excitement at your fervor. “I can go again if you want.” He offered. You wrapped your legs around his hips. He lifted you off of the table and helped you stand. “Can we try another position?” You asked and he was already smiling. He turned you around and walked you over to the outward tilted glass window. Ryan gently leaner you over the glass and your breasts rested on the glass. “And you’re sure this is one way mirror?” You asked and he grunted a yes before he thrust into you roughly. You gasped at the pain and pleasure and only a couple of thrusts later you were orgasming. Your pussy tightening around his cock. He gripped your waist tightly your moaning pushing him closer. You began begging him for an orgasm. “Please Ryan, I want to come with you!” You gasped and moaned louder. You were so close to orgasm and so was he. You felt his arm snake around you and his finger began playing with your clit. You bucked hard against him your pussy gripping his cock as he came inside you. You exhaled as he pulled his cock out and lifted you up turning you around. He kissed you deeply as he explored your mouth with his tongue.   
He finally broke the kiss and turned to look at the clock. “We should probably get cleaned up before they get back.” He said.  
Although you weren't able to actually clean yourselves up you did help dress each other. Ryan slid a glass panel open to hopefully air out the room before they got back.   
You were both dressed and standing in front of the audio panel when you heard a knock at the door. You slid shut the glass as Ryan walked over to open the door. Adam and Miles stepped inside as you both made your way to the door.  
“Smells like sex in here, sex and blood actually.” Adam said. Ryan stifled a smile as he looked at you. “Whoever smelt it dealt it.” You implied.  
“Oh, BURN Adam!” Miles laughed.  
“You fucking idiot Miles, she’s implying we made it smell like that.” Adam scolded  
“Oh, that's just wrong.” You heard Miles say as you walked away from the sound room.  
“Are those boob prints on the gla-” you heard just before the door shut.  
You turned to look at Ryan smiling. You realized you were holding his hand.   
“Listen, I have to head down for the Auction-thingy in case they call my name. But I was wondering if you wanted we could do something after. If you want to just meet me on the second floor where we were standing earlier, otherwise if not I totally understand if you want to go home.” He said gesturing down with his eyes.   
“Okay,” you said and he kissed you gently before he hurried off down the stairs.

Do you mingle and wait for Ryan?

Or,

Do you find a ride home?

Or,

Do you go mingle and find someone else?


End file.
